Bot Zombie Mod
Bot Zombie Mod is a new mode introduced in Counter-Strike Online. Official description Players will be divided into zombie and human teams. Minority of the players will become zombies including a bot zombie and majority of players will become humans. Zombie team needs to infect human players within the round time, and human team player must either survive or annihilate all zombies. Goals: *Human: Either stay alive for the remaining round time or annihilate all zombies. *Zombie: Infect human players into zombies. *TIP: Human players are recommended to stick together to fight against zombies for their survival. Only the kill count in Bot zombie mode will be recognized. Overview Bot Zombie Mod is similar to Zombie: The Original, The only difference is bots are available with various difficulties to play with and there are no skills for both human (Deadly Shot, Sprint, etc.) and zombies (Berserk, Stealth, etc.). Nata Knife, Hammer, silver Luger and the Holy Bomb are unusable in this mode. Tips *Players need to cooperate with bots to defeat zombies. *There is the bug when zombies do not know you backstabbing him with a knife if he is focusing on a target that is attacking him. *Throw grenades to kill them more easily when bots and players are shooting the group of zombies. *The fate of hiding in the ducts is death if you do not own a strong weapon with high reserve ammunition. *in ducts, using Skull-9's Bug and quick switch back to main weapon to kill a zombie when you are reloading the main weapon. This trick can save you in certain ways. *In duct, the bats will always fly outaway if someone had entered from the right entrance. This is useful when you are camping in duct and can know where did the zombie come from. However, other bot can also goes to the tunnel and remove this useful trick. *Human players will never be chosen as the Origin zombie. *Bots that do not come early to the camping spots or when the bots are moving, they might be the zombie. *Bot Zombies are very aware to front stabs, be careful. *Stun and Knockback effect are less applied in this mode. However, you can still knock zombies far away sometimes with Balrog-XI's BCS. *M134 Minigun (and it variants), Balrog-XI, Skull Weapons are recommended as it can easily kill alot of zombies in this mode. *For a pistol, it is recommended to use high stun weapons in case of an emergency in which a whole heard of zombies are chasing you. Recommended weapons Primary= |-| Secondary= |-| Melee= |-| Equipment= BOTs' weapons Primary= |-| Secondary= |-| Melee= |-| Equipment= |-| Compatible maps So far there is only one map available to play in this mode: Big Tree :Main article: Big Tree. This map takes place in at a historic site. The structures are simple and has many simple camping spots so that bots are able to reach there. Metro :Main article:Metro. This map takes place in subway from Paris. The structures are simple and has many train. Gallery 1365505019_bzm_bigtree_20130409_1603490.jpg|In-game screenshot 1365505144_bot-zombie-original.jpg|Selection icon 1365504954_incso_20130404_20130410_updatebanner-megaxus.jpg|Indonesia poster Trivia *Playing this mode will also count progress of Hunter and Of Survival medals if there are a minimum of 4 players in the room. *Killing a teammate also counts to kills needed to unlock higher difficulties. *The BOTs' name are taken from Elite BOTs. *As the difficulty increases, the Zombies BOT's skill increase while the Human BOTs' skill decreases. Category:Modes Category:Zombie Mods Category:Zombie mod exclusive